Social Studies Project
by Max1098
Summary: Austin clearly thinks outside the box with his ideas for any school project... this time... he's gotten Ally involved. Short AUSLLY, All Dialogue, One-shot.


**Howdy everyone! :) So, I got the inspiration for this one-shot last night while me and my twitter friend AmyLouiseR5 (Follow her! She's awesome!) somehow got on the topic of pick-up lines. I know that information and the title of this all dialogue one-shot really don't make a whole lot of since, but keep reading and it'll make since. This is defiantly not my best work, but I found it kind of fun. :) Enjoy and leave a review if you feel so inclined! :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own these pick up lines or Austin & Ally. Got that? Good.**

* * *

"Hey Ally"

"Yeah?

"Can you look at my Social Studies Project?"

"...Sure, but why?"

"I just want to make sure it's good. I promised my better I'll be better in school, and I wanted to make this project different than anything my teachers have ever seen."

"...Okay..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Austin, this is just a list of pick-up lines. -This has nothing to do with Social Studies."

"Yeah, it does! Pick up lines are Social!"

"..."

"What? Oh, come on! You're just mad because you didn't come up with it!"

"Am not! For your information- I could have come up with a much better list of pick up lines!"

"..."

"HA-HA! Okay.. That one's clever!"

"..."

"Look! Austin! You can't turn this in! You need more facts!"

"..."

"..."

"-OH! What if I told the pick up lines to someone and wrote down their reactions?! That's facts!"

"Well-"

"Come on, Ally! It's about time you started having fun with school!"

"Hey! School is extremely fun the way it is right now!"

"..."

"It is!"

"..."

"...FINE! Whatever! Do your stupid project. But who are you going to use as your bait?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"-NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. N-"

* * *

"Alright... I'm ready. Let's just get this over with."

"Okay...Are you an interior decorator? 'Cause when I saw you, the room became beautiful."

"...I'm not saying anything about that."

"Come on, Ally. This will only work if you honestly react to these!"

"...FINE. Gosh. You're annoying. Go."

"Can I have directions?"

"...To where? -See, this why I don't like these!"

"To your heart. -And hush!"

"... Okay... That's kind of clever. -And very accurate in certain situations."

"..."

"Theoretically! ...Keep going."

"...Okay...Fascinating. I've been looking at your eyes all night long, 'cause I've never seen such dark eyes with so much light in them."

"..."

"Good. I got you to grin. I'm on the right track."

"...I choose to be quiet."

"Good choice."

"..."

"Okay...Alright…OH! -Most people like to watch the Olympics, because they only happen once every 4 years, but I'd rather talk to you cause the chance of meeting someone so special only happens once in a lifetime."

"…"

"And a smile. Good. I'm on the right track."

"Why do you keep talking to yourself?"

"Cuz! That's how I have to write my thoughts down. Otherwise I forget."

"…"

"Stop rolling your eyes! I hear you do it all the time!"

"…"

"Yup. Thought so. Okay… Oh! You should like this one! - I'm no mathematician, but I'm pretty good with numbers. Tell you what, Give me yours and watch what I can do with it."

"Okay, That's too cheesy. –Okay, look, Austin- Some of these are clever- I'll give you that- but I can't just stand here and react to your 20 page list of pick-up lines."

"-Ally! Wait! Okay.. Look. I'm sorry. Just one more. Please?"

"Why?"

"Is it really that hard to just say 'Yes'?!"

"Fine, Fine."

"If I told a girl this: 'Hershey's makes millions of kisses a day.. .all I'm asking for is one from you.' Do you think it would work?"

"…Kind of over-used."

"…."

"What?"

"…It wasn't for my project, Ally."

"What do y-….Ohhhh…"

"…"

"I mean… I guess… If it was the right girl."

"Is it?"

"…."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I don't know why I used to hate pick-up lines…"

* * *

**Really really short and not my best work, but I got the inspiration and I figured, "What the heck?" :)**

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget: Austin & Ally tomorrow night at 8:30. :)**

**Xoxo,**

**Max1098**


End file.
